


【洋澄/all澄】巫山一段云.9

by weiweiYa



Category: all澄 - Fandom, 江澄 - Fandom, 薛澄 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweiYa/pseuds/weiweiYa





	【洋澄/all澄】巫山一段云.9

阿洋上线解锁洋澄线啦~~

【9】

江澄在义城除患抽杀鬼修时救了一个鬼修，这个消息被金家探子传回金麟台时，金光瑶只是若有所思地浅笑道：“成美既然已被清理，就让他们撤回。”

探子应下后，金光瑶又道：“监视莲花坞的眼线也撤回。”

“是。”

寒冬腊月的莲花坞萧条冷清，山寒水冷的天地间飘着鹅毛大雪，暖阁内江澄品着一壶温酒，抬起头看了一眼伤势渐愈的薛洋，冷冷开口：“我的耐心没那么好，还不打算开口，我就让你永远闭嘴。”

薛洋在莲花坞秘密养伤一月，摸准了江澄想从自己口中撬出关于金麟台的烂事和金光瑶密谋，所以暂时不会取自己性命。

他努了努嘴笑道：“江宗主想知道金麟台的事，不如直接去问他们如今的当家人，只要是你，他会很乐意说的。”

“看来你知道的不少。”江澄冷笑一声，放下酒杯后朝薛洋走去，眼神似刀：“你能修复出一半阴虎符本事也不小，看来当年他的另一半手稿被你们拿去了。”

“他？”薛洋眼中笑意加深，假惺惺地叹息一句：“那位前辈是不可企及的，只可惜死的太早……”

“要我送你这位后生下去见他吗？”

薛洋摇头笑道：“江宗主手上不缺我这一条鬼修的性命，留下我才好。”

“哪里好？”

薛洋舔舔下唇，盯着江澄的脸看了起来，：“自然是活好，那位前辈能做的我都能做，不能做的我还能做。”

“金光瑶都不留的祸害，我怎么可能留在莲花坞养虎为患。”江澄冷哼了一声，不去看薛洋，听他的语气颇为可惜：“那真是遗憾了，亏我第一次对男人有了兴致。”

薛洋起身向前移了些，盯着江澄的眼睛：“其实江宗主不妨试试，你的床上只留我一个人就会很满足。”

江澄挑了挑眉，一双杏眼里夹杂着几分欣赏，这种大话还是第一次有人敢在自己面前讲出，他冲薛洋招招手，被他一把搂住后提醒道：“你身上还有伤。”

薛洋眨眨眼：“不影响我让你爽的。”

江澄被薛洋吻住时就感觉到他凶狠的攻击和肆意的掠夺，高超的亲吻既不缺乏攻城夺地的酥麻刺激又有挑逗舔弄的厮磨缠绵，江澄十分受用，安静的暖阁内，纠缠的双唇发出的水声，堵在喉咙里的动情轻哼，让两人的身体越发亢奋。亲吻越发凶横的薛洋，用灵活的舌头夺走江澄口中的最后一丝空气，将他的唇吻的水灵鲜红后才用尖尖的虎牙刺破江澄的下唇，尝到温热腥气的血珠后，他暴虐地撕碎江澄身上的衣物。

被薛洋一把抱起的江澄坐上厚硬光滑的长桌，感受着扒光自己衣物后薛洋的手游走在自己身上点起火花，摸到江澄胸前时薛洋的两根手指夹起红嫩的乳头，手上用了几分力细细拧揉一番，充血挺立的红豆就像一颗诱人的蜜糖，勾的薛洋凑过去细细品尝一番，江澄握着薛洋肩膀的手一僵，双唇间泄出的浅浅轻吟撩人的很。

一路往下游走在江澄腰间的手撩拨着江澄敏感光滑的肌肤，触及到一道不平狰狞的疤痕时，薛洋的手停留了片刻，顺着那里画圈勾勒，惹得江澄的身子轻颤。

“……我先尝尝江宗主甜不甜。”

薛洋蹲下身子后扶起江澄半勃的分身，在前端的圆头处亲吻吸吮几下后，一个深喉将粗大的柱身吞入口中，欲望被薛洋温暖湿润的口腔包裹着，卖力急剧的吞吃打乱江澄的喘息，插进薛洋发间的双手被夺走力气，只能任由薛洋的右手滑进身后干涩的软穴，用沾着涎液的手指揉弄挑拨着穴口的褶皱，感受到他的指尖探进穴内后抽出，身下前后两处同时被玩弄的江澄没有抑制呻吟，他绷直的左脚勾着薛洋的腰窝处，有些不满薛洋此时还衣衫完整够不到肉。

不知过了多久受不住薛洋攻势的江澄射在了薛洋口中，溢满口腔的白浊被薛洋吐在了手心，将就着这新鲜物探进江澄的肉穴里，磨人的扩张仅仅才做到两根手指的加入，薛洋便让江澄的长腿勾住自己的腰，将他的上身贴合在自己的胸膛后，将自己硬到不行的性器凶狠顶入那个小巧的肉穴里。

“……嗯啊。”

江澄腰身一软头栽在薛洋肩上，他也不等自己适应便就着紧缩的后穴抽动起来，每一次的退出进入都凶狠无比，江澄微微低头发现薛洋那物竟然还没完全进来，经过好几下的撞击后薛洋的前胯才贴住江澄，火辣辣的后穴饱胀又酥痒，饥渴地吞吃薛洋的粗长，激烈的进攻中那物一次又一次顶弄着江澄身体内的敏感，抵着里面的软肉开始了无止尽的蹂躏摩擦，被肏爽的后穴配合地夹紧挽留，内壁的紧致绵密让薛洋爽的低吼出声：“……江宗主下面这嘴太舒服了，再夹紧些……”

“……嗯呜……”收紧的内壁贪恋着一贯到底的肉刃，享受着那物每一下的钉入和抽离，汹涌的情欲在两人身上点起燎原之火，江澄的里外都湿透了，全身难以抑制地痉挛着，可软穴里的壁肉仍不知足地吮吸勾引着薛洋的粗长狂暴地闯入。

“……太深了……”江澄感觉自己快被薛洋给劈开，蓄满水的眼眸滑落晶莹的水珠，欢愉的痛呼惹来薛洋更用力的肏干，江澄硬到发痛的分身戳着两人一下一下贴合的小腹，欲仙欲死的江澄掰正薛洋的脸，堵住他的嘴后与他纠缠在湿润的口腔里，却依旧无法停止薛洋带给他的破碎绵长的呻吟。

“江澄，我肏的你爽不爽？”薛洋疯魔的肏干着他，急促的顶撞让江澄怀疑他是想把自己肏晕过去，湿软滚烫的身子已经化为一滩春水，任由着薛洋将他插得汁水四溅，却哑着嗓子拱火道：“……你比起……你那位……前辈……还…差得远……”

薛洋冷哼一声，猛地把江澄按倒在桌上，左手抓紧他的肩膀，右手锁住他的腰，让他动弹不得后又狠狠操弄起那个淌着淫水的小穴，两具肉体激烈的撞击带出清晰的水声，粗暴的动作无休止地折磨着江澄，他在薛洋手上没撑多久，便再也发不出一丝声音，紧绷着身体射了出来。白浊打在两人身上，薛洋没有怜惜地继续冲击抽插，剧烈的挺胯抽动让江澄感受不到自己身体的完整，最后实在支撑不住昏昏沉沉地晕了过去，没有感受到那波浓精喷射在自己体内时的灼人温度。

薛洋抽出了半勃的性器，俯下身用指尖划过江澄的眉眼，舌尖舔过他酡红汗湿的脸颊，轻声无邪地笑道：“真甜。”

腊月三十，江澄在莲花坞的地牢里杀了三个鬼修，锋利的三毒剑上沾着鲜红的血，一滴一滴滑落在地，薛洋抱着陶罐吃着糖，靠在地牢门口的石壁上笑道：“真脏。”

江澄的衣袖上沾染血迹，被绑在木桩上的另一个遍体鳞伤的鬼修惊恐地求饶，江澄厌恶地蹙眉：“死不足惜。”

薛洋闲步至江澄身边，风轻云淡地笑：“取人性命甚是容易，可把人的魂魄抽回来就难了。”

“闭嘴。”江澄口气不善，斥道。

哪知薛洋变本加厉地靠近他，右手一把搂过他的腰，左手直接丢了手中糖罐，抓住江澄握剑的手带向那个鬼修，剑身刺穿鬼修的胸膛了结他的性命，鲜血溅到两人的侧脸上，薛洋在下一刻吻住江澄：“我是不是把你做到日日下不了床后，你就不会再去想那些陈年破事了。”

“你找死。”被触到逆鳞的江澄眼中腾起杀意，薛洋却喜欢他这幅模样，在江澄眼中他看到了自己的倒影：“当断不断反受其乱，再好的故人也比不上你眼前的老子。”

“放开。”江澄挣脱他后，骂道：“滚出去，不然待会你也躺着出去。”

薛洋眼底闪过一丝狠戾，：“江澄，招惹上我你就摆脱不了，我帮你去断。”

薛洋抬脚走出了地牢，留下江澄一人面色阴沉地伫立在原地，过了一会儿主事江彦匆匆跑来禀报：“宗主，不好了，那位纵火把您的临湖小楼给烧了。”

莲花坞后院深处临湖而建的小楼是江澄的寝居，重要的是那里可锁着陈情和魏无羡当年留下的手稿，江澄赶过去时，火势已经被门生控制没有蔓延。

薛洋双手环抱在胸前，见江澄走来后脸上笑意更浓：“陈情烧个干净才好，你可别谢我。”

“薛洋，你找死。”江澄脸色很是难看，可他又知金光瑶薛洋一干人觊觎魏婴的那支鬼笛已久，居然还能主动动手毁掉，江澄见他笑的没心没肺，威胁道：“你修复的那半阴虎符还在我手上。”

薛洋走近江澄，眼疾手快地从他怀中取走自己的东西扬手一扔，那让世人争夺畏惧的法宝就被丢进了湖里。

江澄愕然，凑近他耳边的薛洋声音蛊惑人心：“我现在不惜一切想得到的，是你。要是你心里还有别人，我就把你肏到忘记他为止……”

这疯魔偏执的占有欲让江澄心惊，可对上那双明亮含笑的眼睛时，江澄却觉得他找到了一直寻找的东西，他心中升不起怒火，静了静心神后却问：“你烧了这儿，我们今晚睡哪？”

薛洋眨眨眼，冲江澄指了一个方向，是湖中的一艘小船：“那里要试试吗？”

“可以。”江澄深深地看了他一眼，又道：“不过我告诉你，莲花坞不能再被第二场大火烧了。”

言外之意薛洋心明，收起身上的狠戾和凶残之气后，他笑的是那般无害稚气，语气软了几分似在撒娇：“其实我很乖的，给肏就听话。”

TBC.


End file.
